Bound
by NaughtyRWBY
Summary: What would've happened if Pyrrha never died. If someone had come at the last second, and saved the spartan from certain death. How would that single moment affect the series timeline. i've had this idea in my head for a while and decided it needed to be written. (JaunexPyrrhaxCinder) I think this is a first for this pairing.
1. Ch1-The End

Bound Ch1

Cinder Fall sat in the middle of a cold dark cell, or at least she presumed her cell was dark as she was blindfolded. Her arms chained together to the ground like an animal. A shiver ran up her spine, reminding her of her state of dress. Her once luxuries and beautiful red dress was now in a tattered state and covered in dirt and ash and blood. She would've warmed herself up, if not for this Oum forsaking collar around her neck. It was Atlas tech, designed to suppress the wearers semblance and it was working marvelously, unfortunately.

Cinder could do nothing except to sit on the cold floor of her cell. Her mind replaying those final moments over, and over, and over, and OVER again. Fingers lightly tracing the scar that ran horizontally, just below her belly button. The moment she was struck now burned into her mind forever. The gleam of the sword as it cut through the remaining of her aura and managed to hit its mark by slicing her open.

She could still feel an empty feeling as she was face down on the ground. Just laying there bleeding all over the now deceased headmaster's office. The look of pure hatred staring down at her, coming from intense blue eyes. His blade pressed against her throat, ready and very much willing to slice right through her. To end her. She knew why. She had almost taken something from the blonde young man.

—

He had come just at the last second. As her bow was drawn, arrow at the ready, moments away from finally attaining her goal. From being made whole, the whole Fall Maiden.

But it wasn't meant to be.

She remembers hearing footsteps and the feeling of something solid striking her back and knocking her off balance, her arrow shooting off into the distance as a result. She remembers barely having enough time to summon her twin blades to block an incoming attack. Her arms buckled at the force behind the strike that connected with her own swords.

A young man engaging her in combat, but he was now solely focused on cutting her down, using all his strength and energy to reach that goal. It was so raw, so primal. She could feel his hatred and his power behind every stike as their blades clashed. It was truly impressive.

But she was far more powerful. After their first couple of exchanges, the tide of battle began turning in her favor. Her power and speed and experience were all beginning to show as to why she was so deadly. Even if she wasn't at full power thanks to the spartan that lay on the ground, clutching her leg and shouting at the young man to 'leave her and run', she was still strong enough to lay waste to someone of his level. She may only be half a maiden and only have half her aura left, but she was Cinder Fall and SHE had destiny on her side.

But then she began noticing it. All the little nicks and cuts and even some of her larger and deeper cuts that would hit, weren't doing any real damage. His white aura would shimmer, before fading away. Absorbing all the damage, leaving the young man uninjured. It was like trying to carve into a mountain with a knife. It wasn't going to work. At least, not in the time she had left. She needed to kill the downed girl and escape. But the blond simply would not allow it.

She resorted to unleashing her maiden powers combined with her semblance. As burst of flames exploded from her hand. A wave of intense heat and fire came crashing down onto his shield, but nothing happened. His shield glimmered white for a second before it disappeared. Leaving the knight to stand tall and at the ready. His eyes never wavering. This was impossible.

She spent minutes, firing burst of flames, after flames, after flames. Even trying to melt him by releasing a stream of flame nonstop over a minute. Surely that would be enough to melt his shield or at the very least roast him alive from the heat. But no, he simply stood up from where he was crouching. His gaze never leaving her.

She began to feel slightly nervous. She was running out of time. She needed to kill Pyrrha Nikos first and foremost. She needed to meet up with Emerald and Mercury. This was the reason why they had spent months in Vale, planning and working with the White Fang. Everything she had done, was to obtain the Fall maidens powers. But this girl's team leader would simply not move.

She unleashed all her might on him! Her sword covered in flames, came down slamming against his shield. Again, and again, and again. It would surely break, after all the abuse and all her power she unleashed on it, it had to be close to breaking. But it merely withstood the assault, shimmering with aura. Even when she unleashed all her fury, like a rampaging dragon, he stood strong like a fortress.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't get past his cursed shield, and even when she could, his aura would hold and protect him from any other damage she could inflicte. He would then counter attack any openings she left. Eating away at her own aura. This was madness. She just stood their starring at him with wide eyes. Trying to process at how this was all turning out.

And that's when she knew she had made a mistake. Her own mind was her downfall. The moment she realized it wasn't working and possibility of her failing her mission, was the opening the blond needed.

Lashing out with his shield he connected with her arms, sending both of her sword scattering along the ground. With her guard now open, he slid his blade along his body.

She felt an intense, searing pain open across her stomach as she felt her aura break and give way to his blade. Looking down she was mesmerized at the sight of her dress turning a deeper shade of red as blood ran down her flat stomach and her once long creamy legs and began to pool on the ground. She stood for a few moments before she fell on to her knees and onto the floor. She lay their dying. Alone and cold, with no one by her side. No friends, no loved ones. Simply alone, like the previous maiden. She knew the blond was standing over her, with his blade at her throat ready to run it through her and end her. But after a few intense moments he decided she wasn't worth his time, as he instead chose to turn to help his partner up and check on her injuries.

They were crying and hugging as they stumbled into each other's arms. They even shared a brief but loving kiss. It was all so sickening sweet to Cinder.

She could feel herself falling in and out of conciseness. Her eyes began to shut as she heard her Grimm dragon let out a mighty roar, before a blinding white light was seen. She felt the tower tremble beneath her body, as the dragon came crashing back down to Remnant.

It was over. She knew that and her thoughts were only reinforced by the sounds of cheering, off in the distance. It was all truly over. She had Failed.

The last thing she remembers seeing is the backs of the two that defeated her as the looked off into the distance. His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him. Both in a caring and protective manner. She seemed to accept it and allowed him to aid her as she took off weight on the ankle Cinder had shot with an arrow. The spartan seemed to be enjoying herself as she rested her head on his shoulder.

And then it went dark…

—

She barely remembers waking up to find that she was strapped to a bed and heavily sedated. A few medical personal stitch up her wound and pump blood into her.

The fools. They were trying to save her. She wasn't sure she even wanted to be saved. What was the point. She had failed her life's goal. It was all over.

She fell unconscious again…

—

A kiss.

His lips.

Her guilt.

She had to protect him…

She loved him…

—

After that she woke up with a gasp. That's when she found herself chained and blindfolded in the cell she was currently in. She had spent days, even weeks like this. She wasn't sure anymore. She was given bread and water twice a day and was helped to the bathroom twice as well, but she was always chained and blindfolded. Those who helped her never spoke to her.

She was just left alone with her thoughts, every single moment of every single day. It was maddening. All she could think of was her defeat at the hands of the knight and the spartan. It played over and over in an endless loop.

Their was one other thought that crossed her mind. The same one she thought of when she first woke up in her cell. She wasn't sure if it was a feeling or a memory, but there was something replaying in her mind.

And those thoughts were not hers…

—

*creak*

Her ears perked at the sound of a metal door opening, before it was shut a moment later.

*click*

*click*

*click*

The sounds of foot steps approached her. She could feel a group of people near her.

"Stand up." Barked a faceless voice. It was female.

She did as she was told before her arms were held steady. The anonymous individual began loosing her chains.

'Well this is interesting.'

Once she was free they commanded her to not move as they began cutting off her dress. It was more annoying than anything. She had a beautiful body and would not be embarrassed by being in the nude because of it. But that had been her favorite dress they had destroyed. it was probably unsalvageable by now so it really did not matter.

She was then helped into what felt like a long bathrobe that cover her modesty. It was quite warm and comfortable and at least she wouldn't be cold. She was then led out her cell still blindfolded and down a series of hallways. Before entering a room and being sat down. She was oddly left unchained as she heard her escort leave, but she quickly realized she wasn't alone.

She decided to stay quiet and see how this all plays out.

"You may take off your blindfold, Ms Fall." Commanded a deep voice.

Doing so, Cinder was blinded for a moment as her eyes took some time to get readjusted with the lights. Once she was able to see enough she looked around the room.

She was sitting across a desk from General James Ironwood of Atlas. His face set in a serious expression. Behind her stood Deputy Headmistress, Professor Glynda Goodwitch and Qrow Branwen both with the same expressions set on their faces. What really surprised her the most, was that off to her side sat Pyrrha Nikos and her team leader, the man who had defeated her. Nikos eyes were filled with uncertainty, while her team leaders were complicated. His were filled with anger quite clearly, but also… an uneasiness?

She instinctively rubbed the wound on her stomach tentatively. The same wound that he had inflicted on her.

"Ms Fall" came Ironwoods voice again.

Her head turned to face him as she game him her attention.

"We have brought you here today to discuss your involvement in the event know as the fall of Beacon," He tensed and took a deep breath before steeling his nerves and continuing. "And the death of Beacons Headmaster Ozpin."

She simply gave him a nod to show that she understood.

"Very well, we want to know everything. Who did you work with, how many, who did you work for, and what are your next plans."

"And why do you think I would tell you anything General?" She asked in an amusing tone.

"Because, Ms Fall, if you don't you will spend the rest of your days back in that cell, chained and blindfolded you will help us. If you cooperate, we can at least make your stay less restrictive."

Cinders teasing smile dropped at that.

"There is no reason for me to tell you anything. I failed my mission. It's over for me."

"Listen here yo-" Ironwood barked, but was cut off by a calmer voice.

"Then why not do it to save lives?" Glynda Goodwitch spoke up as she walked around the desk at looked eyes with Cinder. "Surely you take no pleasure in killing innocent. You could help us save a lot of lives."

Cinder just remained quiet.

"We know there are more things to come." Piped up Qrow as he took a drink from his flask. Walking on wobbly legs next to her. " From the White Fang we questioned, we already know that Mistral is your next target. And probably Haven Academy as a result."

"So if you help us, if you help us save lives and stop this, than we would grant you some leniency on your punishment." Pleaded Goodwitch.

Cinder just sat quietly. Mulling her thoughts over.

"You have nothing I want, or need." She whispered to herself.

The room fell into a tense silence. Ironwood shaking in anger as his friends murder sat across from him. But they needed her help, her intel.

"Sir." Called out a voice. It was the blond young man. That caught Cinder's attention. Why was he here? "Maybe we should entertain the idea we discussed earlier."

"I don't think that's a smart idea Mr Arc." Sighed Ironwood.

'So his name is Arc. As in, the famous warrior family. That makes sense of a few things.'

"Well it maybe our only choice jimmy." Qrow added in. "This one looks like she's all but given up. She might even off herself."

Well while not completely correct, Cinder Fall would refuse to live out the rest of her days chained and blindfolded.

"Very well, Ms Fall. We have a another proposition for you." With a reluctantsigh Ironwood continued. "If you help us here and now. We will allow you to continue with your studies in becoming a huntress until you graduate. And upon doing so, you will be able to hopefully do some good and make amends for what you have done."

This sounded to good to be true.

"What's the catch?"

"You must divulge ALL known information about the your plans, the WhiteFang, and your queen. You will also be engaging in weekly therapy session. You will have to continue wearing that collar, it will be maditory. And… You will be bound to Mr Arc here as he is his team's leader and he was the one to defeat you, along with Ms Nikos, so you will be joining their team and they will be keeping an eye on you. You will also not be allowed to leave Beacon grounds unless specifically allowed so and if you do, you may not leave Mr Arc side further than 100yds." Ironwood informed her.

Cinder couldn't believe it. She was being chained from one place to a person. While not as bad, it was the man who had left her with her only humiliating defeat.

"It's either this, or back to your cell girlie." Qrow slurred as he took another sip. "Your choice…"

It really wasn't a choice. She would not die in that cell. Not like that.

After a few seconds of thinking it over, she answered. "Very well General you have a deal." giving him a nod. Before turning to study her new warden/team leader and giving him a sultry smile. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of being introduced. Cinder Fall."

"Jaune. Jaune Arc." He stated nervously.

'Hmmm this will be VERY interesting indeed…"

—

A/N - Hey everyone, I've had this scenario stuck in my head for a while now and decided to write it down. Not sure what I wanna do with it or where it's gonna go, but I just had to put it out their. Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue with it. Cheers!


	2. Ch2-The Beginning

Bound Ch2

The soft sounds of beepings from various machines are what finally woke Jaune up from his slumber. Opening his eyes he tried to sit up, but found that he was unable to for two reasons. The first was that ALL of his muscles were, simultaneously, groaning in pain and protest. Possibly an after effect from his battle with Cinder Fall, he had pushed himself further then he even thought he could. And the second, and in his mind more important reason, was the pool of red hair that covering the right side of his body belonging to none other than his partner, Pyrrha.

Looking over her sleeping form he inspected her for injuries. She didn't seem too bad. A few cuts and bruises that were already beginning to fade, no signs of major damage. The biggest concern he could note was that her right foot was in a walking boot, with a pair of crutches off to the side. She had been on the ground clutching her leg when he found her. She also had bags under her eyes, from what he believed must have been from exhaustion due to taking care of him. Typical of his partner. She always was such a kind and caring girl.

He tried to stay quiet and let her rest but it seemed she had felt him stir. Tired and unfocused green eyes blinked and locked onto his. For a fraction of a second, he could see a variety of emotions pass through her eyes. Confusion, realization, happiness, guilt, shame, anger, self loathing, hopeful, relief, and pure joy. It was testament to how close they had become in such a short time that he could read her emotions so well.

"Jaune!"choked out Pyrrha. He felt his partner pulling him into a crushing hug before backing away and placing her hands on either side of his head. He was face to face with his partner. "You're ok! You're alright!" Her beautiful emerald green eyes swelling with tears, but none came. Instead they held pure joy.

"P-Pyrrha? Are you ok?" Calmly Jaune asked. Trying to show her that he was indeed ok. "You're the one that was badly injured. Oh thank Oum you're alive." Taking her hands into his he brought them up to his face were he left a light kiss on the back of each hand. "I thought I lost you. You almost died! The last thing I remember was that the transfer had worked and Ozpin was buying us time so could escape as he fought off Cinder and then…"

His voice turns into a whisper before teetering off as he's unable to complete the sentence.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha places her hands back on his face, running her thumb softly over his cheek. But he doesn't seem to take notice of her action. He is deep in thought. "Are you ok?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Snapped Jaune. Eyes burning a hole into her.

"W-what? Jaune I-"

"No! Pyrrha how could you have been so dumb! You almost died! I remember now. You kissed me, before pushing me into that damn locker." His voice trembles as memories come rushing back. "Do you have any idea what it was like to be pushed to the side, as you ran off to your death? To have to break my way out of that stupid locker and run up all those steps only to find you an INCH from death? I was terrified I was gonna lose you Pyr!"

Tears began to fall down his face."Damn it Pyrrha, what would've happened if I didn't make it to you in time? How would've I kept going without you! Don't you EVER do that again! Got it?"

"Jaune I was just tryi-"

"GOT IT?" She nods in understandment, he wraps her into his arms again, pulling her into a comforting hug. Her body pressed to his. "Please, don't abandon me like that again" he chokes back his tears.

Her red tear filled eyes meet his, she was trying to hold back her own tears. It wasn't working. "I'm sorry, Jaune. I never meant to abandon you. I was trying to protect you. I thought I was strong enough. But even after Ozpin had fought her and with the maiden's powers, I still wasn't strong enough to defeat her. If you hadn't shown up when you did, I would of di-"

"No! No more of that." Jaune interrupts her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Just promise me that whatever happens, we do this together, we're partners."

A few tense moments pass as silence falls.

"Ok Jaune." She sighs as she hold onto him. Feeling his warmth, her ear pressed to his chest as she listens to his heart beat. She had almost lost everything. If it wasn't for Jaune showing up when he did… then she wouldn't be here. It's incredible really. How fate could work out. The once 'weakest student' as so many referred to him as, had come to her aid. In her time of need, that very student, HER team leader and partner, the man she chose to train because she knew he had hidden potential, he had fought tooth and nail to protect her from an opponent that even she could not over come. All to save her. Because he cared about her. Because as he said, losing her was unacceptable. Taking in a deep breath she allowed her body to relax into his embrace. Her cheeks pinked slightly due to their position, but she wouldn't move regardless. A comfortable silence fell across them.

.

.

.

"Sooo…" nervously Jaune starts.

"Hmm?"

"Ummm, can I ask you a question? Ummm about our kiss?"

Pyrrha can't help herself. Her face lights up, turning as red as her hair. Able to feel the heat coming off of her face Looking up from their embrace, she can both hear and fell him let out a laugh. His body rumbling against hers in laughter.

"Which kiss are you referring too?" Meekly Pyrrha asks. Her mind wandering to the two most WONDERFUL moments of her life. Having not one, but TWO kisses with the man that she loved. The first one was filled with passion and love and all the feelings she wish she could tell him, but it was a kiss born from desperation. As she knew that that was going to be her last moment with him. She had come to terms with the possibility of her dying that night, the reality of it al was something different. That's why her second kiss was just as heart lifting. He had done it. He had defeated Cinder Fall and in turn saved Beacon and Vale by putting a stop to her plans. She was beyond proud of him. So proud and so relieved that they had both survived. But the relief came with the reminder that the only reason she felt that way was because she knew she didn't completely believe in him. That was the reason why she had left him behind. To spare him from the terrible fate she had accepted to meet head on. Both shame and guilt eating at her for abandoning him. But she knew that she had made the right choice. She had done what she needed to, to ensure his survival. At that moment that was all that mattered to her. Because she loved him.

"Our first kiss."

"Ummm sure, what about it?" Embarrassment clear in her voice.

"Was that just a good bye kiss, or did it mean… something more?" His soothing voice rang.

This was it! This was her chance! After everything that had happened, this was finally her chance to confess her feelings to the adorable blond knight. If only her mouth would speak… Come on! say SOMETHING!

.

.

.

"Mmm mmh" someone cleared their throat causing the two teens to jump and break apart. An enormous blush spread on each of their faces. Standing in front of them wasGeneral Ironwood, Professor Goodwitch and Qrow.

"Sorry for interrupting you and your boyfriend from sucking faces, kid." From the look on Qrow's smug face, she could tell he clearly wasn't.

"Apologies Mr Arc and Ms Nikos, we know you two must be very tired after what you've been through, but we have somethings to discuss." Ironwood stated.

Both nodded as they sat side by side on Jaune's hospital bed. Answering any and all questions they could.

—

"So Professor Ozpins gone?" Goodwitch asked in a sad tone.

"Yes professor, we believe so." Pyrrha answered her. "He was supposed to buy us time so I could escape with the maiden's powers and contact you all, but Cinder showed up before we could reach you all. I think it's safe to assume he is gone."

"And I've been out for 3 days?" Questioned Jaune.

Pyrrha gave a nod.

"When we arrived, you were already passed out on the floor Mr Arc. Ms Nikos was looking after you. Meanwhile Cinder Fall lay unconscious from the wounds she received from your battle with her. That's when I called in the medical teams." Ironwood filled him in on what he had missed while being unconscious. His calm face turned into a gentle smile directed at the parters. "Well at least you two managed to survive that ordeal, and even put a stop to Cinder Fall and her plans. You two saved a lot of lives that night. You should be proud." Beamed Ironwood proudly.

"Indeed, you two have the thanks of everyone of Beacon's staff and students for all that you have done." Goodwitch gave them both a warm smile. "And I am especially glad to see how far you've come along Mr Arc and all that you have accomplished. I am proud of you both."

"Thank you Professor." Jaune rubbed the back of his head, cheeks flushed red in embarrassment at all the praise he was receiving, not used to it all.

"What will happen to Cinder Fall now?" Pyrrha asked the three. All three professors looked at each other unsure.

"We haven't decided yet." Answered Goodwitch, unease quite clear in her voice. "She is currently still unconscious and recovering from surgery under heavy guard at the moment. Mr Arc landed a particularly deep cut to her midsection that needed medical attention."

Ironwood chipped in as well. "She's had a collar placed on her that suppress both her aura and her semblance. It's the very best of Atlas technology currently and it will drastically reduce any chances of her being a theat." The look on his face soured. "But we're at an impasse as to what we do next."

"What do you mean?" Jaune tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, there are some complications. Namely the maiden' powers." Sighed Ironwood. "While we could throw her in a cell in Atlas and throw away the key, it might turn out the same way it did here."

"You're worried about another attack?" Jaune's surprised voice came up. "Would they do that to her?"

"It's possible. After everything had settled, Ms Rose found me and informed me that Cinder Fall had a few accomplices helping her carry out her attack. Namely in the forms of Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black And Neopolitan. As well as working with the White Fang. Not to mention how she stole Amber's powers in the first place or how she controlled all the Grimm or how she even knew where Amber was being kept. There are so many in answered questions." Ironwood gave off a frustrated sigh.

"Which means you need her?" Jaune pieced together. "You want to make her a deal."

"She has very valuable information. Information that will save lives. And prevent this from happening anywhere else. So we absolutely NEED her cooperation."

"So how are you going to accomplish that?" Questioned Pyrrha. "It's not like you're going to set her free right… RIGHT?"

"It won't be that simple Pyrrha." Goodwitch spoke up. Trying to calm the upset spartan. "We are making plans on how to convince her to help us, but we need something to offer her. I'm not saying her complete freedom, but something big enough that she will agree to it."

"That's right" Agreed Ironwood. "Like it or not, we need Ms Falls Information."

"We should just kill her, she doesn't deserve to live after everything that she has done." A cold voice chided.

The room fell into silence.

.

.

.

"Pyrrha?" Gasped Jaune. Turning to face his partner. His eyes, as well as all the adults in the room,were open wide in shock. He had NEVER heard Pyrrha say anything negative about anybody, let alone something like this. This wasn't his partners normal behavior. This wasn't right.

"Huh… what?" A confused Pyrrha turned to meet her partner's gaze. Tilting her head, she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I spaced out, what were you saying Jaune?"

"Are you feeling well?" A cautious Goodwitch asked.

"Yes, I'm just a bit tired. I haven't had proper rest since the night of the attack. I just need some rest and I'll be fine. Thank you for asking." Pyrrha smiled kindly at her Professor.

'Hmmm' Glynda thought to herself.

She hadn't felt well since the Fall of Beacon… or since she absorbed the remaining half of the fall maiden. Poor Amber, she had both halves of her powers ripped out of her in such unnatural ways. Now they had a scenario no one had imagined. TWO living people sharing the fall maiden's powers at the same time. Who know what that could possibly mean. How it could affect their minds or their souls. How it could affect their characteristics or their emotions. Where they connected in some unknown way? They would need to keep an eye on Pyrrha. And judging from the look James and Qrow were giving her, it was safe to assume they were thinking the same thing.

—-

Jaune and Pyrrha said their goodbyes to Ren and Nora. Watching their teammates leave the hospital ward. Even though Beacon was damaged, they were able to contain most of it on one side of the school. And along with Ruby ,who Juane was insanely jealous of for defeating a DRAGON, most of the hunts man drove off the remaining Grimm.

They had spent the day being visited by other teams such as RWBY, SSSN, CFVY, and oddly enough even CRDL. All sharing their stories and any information that they could. They also wished the young man congratulations on Saving Beacon and for a speedy recovery to him and Pyrrha. All of them had been bruised and battered, but alive. The worst one was Yang out of their group. She had almost lost her arm from a pretty deep cut, but was saved at the last second by Professor Goodwitch interfering and driving off her attacker. Ruby had a pretty close call as well, she was apparently knocked off an airship by Roman Torchwick and his partner Neo. Before rushing off to face the Grimm Dragon.

During their time Jaune and Pyrrha explained everything that had happened to Ren, Nora and RWBY. Everything evolving the Maidens, Ozpins death, the machine that lay buried underneath the damaged school, and Jaune's fight with Cinder. As well as the deal they were going to offer Cinder fall…

That had went as well as Jaune had expected…

Yang and Nora were absolutely livid. Wanting nothing more than to march to Ironwood's office and set him straight.

Both Ren and Weiss were more level headed. While not liking the idea of Cinder walking free, they understand the necessity of it all.

Blake seemed to think along the same lines, but was more keen on the information they would obtain about what the White Fang was planning.

Ruby was the hardest to get a grip on. On one side, the idea of being able to save people from a fate like this was very appealing. On the opposite side, she could not forgive the woman that had taken her friend and her headmaster from her. It wasn't sitting well with Ruby.

—

"I for one think it's a smarter plan to have Cinder close, it will make it easier to watch her. In case of anything." Weiss nodded.

"You think someone will come for her?" Blake questioned the heiress.

"Yeah, I think so too." Agreed Jaune. "We know Cinder was sent to kill the previous Maiden and steal her power. Well that could still be her boss's goal. But because I was able to defeat Cinder and she only has half the maiden's power, along with being weakened…"

"She may have become expendable to her organization." Ren picked up on what Jaune was implying. "And that means they might come after both Cinder and Pyrrha."

"Yup. We know that Amber used to travel Remnant and that almost no one knew who she was." Jaune gave off a big sigh. "But she was still found and attacked, and even when she was brought to Ozpin and hidden, she was attached again."

"So our best bet is to keep Cinder out in the open, where we can ALL keep an eye on her." Noded Yang, understanding Jaune's train of thought. "That's why you agreed to let Cinder join your team."

"Exactly Yang." Jaune gave her an impressed smile. "We'll be close and at the ready off anything happens to Cinder or Pyrrha."

"I don't get it." Nora pipped in. Raising her hand to speak. "If everyone is so worried about someone stealing cinder's powers, why not just use ozpins machine to give them to Pyrrha again?"

"Because it would'nt work." Ren addressed her. "The machine was apparently meant to keep and almost dead Amber alive long enough to transfer her powers into Pyrrha. We have no idea how it will affect two full living people." Weiss took over Ren's explanation. "For all we know it might just drain all the powers out of Pyrrha and into this Cinder woman. It also might kill Pyrrha, so it's not worth the risk. It's also irrelevant due to the fact that that the basement where the machine was kept caved in during the fall. The machine is probably destroyed."

"So what the plan from here on out?" Yang asked.

"Well, the only ones who know EXACTLY what happened and who I fought are in this room, besides General Ironwood, your uncle Qrow and the now official headmistress, Professor Goodwitch." Juane mused with a slight chuckle. Everyone knew Ms Goodwitch was the logical choice for headmaster, but it was still surreal to refer to her as such. "Pyrrha and I never got around to telling anyone who it was we fought because of our injuries, so we are planning to keep it that way."

"Hmmm that's pretty savvy of you Arc. Even somewhat respectable." Weiss nodded at Jaune.

"Thanks snow angle, that means a lot." Teasingly he replied.

"Ugh! You insufferable man child" chastised the heiress. As she began to tear into him for that particular comment, causing all their friends to laugh and even for Nora and Yang to jump in.

That seemed to lighten the mood in the hospital room. Everyone distracted by the silly banter.

Jaune just sort of tunes them all out. Think about what the future would bring and if this was a smart idea. Should her really risk his team and friends for this evil woman? Was he making the right decision? He didn't know. His shoulders felt heavy at the weight of it all. But here, with his friends, he knew he would do whatever it took to protect them. They're all that mattered to him…

—-

A/N ok chapter two is done. Hope this answered a lot of your questions. I tired to make it sound as real and as believable as possible. If anyone has questions just write them in the comments. Thanks and cheers!

Next chapter… Cinder becomes an official member of team JNPR.


End file.
